Cang Du
Cang Du is a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the letter I - 'The Iron'. Appearance Cang Du is a young man with a thin face and narrow eyes. He has short black hair, some of which falls over his face and he has a scar on his lip. He wears the traditional Sternritter hooded cloak on top of a traditional Chinese sleeveless tunic. He also wears black, fingerless gloves and small, flat black shoes. Personality Cang is an unexcitable and stoic individual who rarely expresses emotion or even saying anything, even to his comrades. When he does speak, he is calm, devious, calculating, and tranquil. He has a cold disposition, stating he believes that those who lived together should die together and seems to stick firmly by this belief. He is a nonbeliever in pantheism and finds it difficult to comprehend that a Bankai could have a soul of its own. He is fiercely loyal to Yhwach and is willing to stand up to even Jugram Haschwalth when his life is threatened. He also appears to have a great confidence in his Iron ability. Plot - The Thousand Year Blood War Arc Cang Du is part of the initial invasion force that attacks the Seireitei. Immediately squaring off against Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Cang quickly steals his Bankai. Later, Cang reveals his weapon, a set of metal claws on the back of his hand, as Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto enters the battlefield. When Zanka no Tachi, Yamamoto's Bankai is activated, it begins to take the moisture out of the atmosphere and Cang notices the stolen Bankai begin to melt and evaporate. Cang expresses shock when Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu vanishes. Later, after Yhwach appoints Uryu Ishida his new successor, Cang Du discusses the event with Bazz-B, BG9 and Mask de Masculine, with Cang remaining silent throughout. When the Wandenreich invades Soul Society for a second time, Cang interrupts Bazz-B and stops him from killing Hitsugaya. Cang reminds Bazz-B that it was Yhwach's orders that those who stole the Bankai kill the captains they stole it from. Cang then drops an unconscious Rangiku Matsumoto on the ground, claiming she didn't get very far before he caught up to her. He then expresses his ideal that those who live together should also die together, before revealing his epithet to be The Iron. Cang then activates the stolen Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru, stating that it is a beautiful Bankai, but the fact that it will live on after Hitsugaya, breaks his heart. However, Hitsugaya is given one of Urahara's Shinenyaku pills, which causes the stolen Bankai to explode, shocking Cang. Watching as one of the wings falls off of his back, Cang wonders what is going on as the same wing reappears on Hitsugaya. Cang tells Hitsugaya not to underestimate the Sternritter, as they have trained to use the Bankai they stole. Cang sends a wave of ice towards Hitsugaya, but the Captain candidly tells him that the Bankai cannot attack itself. Cang kicks Hitsugaya before throwing the captain upwards, commenting that the Bankai doesn't have a spirit of its own and that he doesn't believe in pantheism. When Hyourinmaru reveals himself however, Cang is shocked and attempts to attack them using Shejin Zhao'', ''by placing his claws together. Before the attack can do anything however, Cang is sealed in a giant cross of ice. Cang later frees himself using his Quincy: Vollständig and arrives at Silbern to be judged by Haschwalth, along with BG9. Haschwalth attempts to attack him, but Cang uses his Iron ability to block the blade. Stating that he doesn't even need to avoid a blade of that level, Cang tells Haschwalth that he won't let anyone besides Yhwach kill him. Haschwalth comments that Cang has had another show of fortune and reveals the scales are tipping. Cang looks on in shock as Haschwalth slices through his body. Powers and Abilities Quincy: Vollständig - Cang's Vollständig is strong enough to shatter Hitsugaya's ice prison. The Iron - Cang's unique ability allows him to cover his skin in an iron like substance, increasing his defensive capabilities enough that he could even block againstHaschwalth's sword. Shejin Zhao - By placing his claws on top of each other, Cang can summon a snake like force made up of reiatsu. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Totalitarians